Penny Arcade
This article is about the site. For the card, see Penny Arcade (card) Penny Arcade is the extremely successful webcomic drawn by Mike Krahulik and written by Jerry Holkins, although both have an input over the script itself and how the comic should be drawn. It features the two comic characters Johnathan "Gabe" Gabriel and Tycho Brahe, two gamers who have a need to kill each other every so often for a Pac-Man Watch. The comic debuted on November 18, 1998 with new updates appearing every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, although when it started, that was not the case. They celebrated their 10th anniversary on November 18, 2008. :::::They currently use the typeface Blambot Casual for their lettering. On August 27, 2009, the website was given a major face lift featuring a new look with a new comic archive and search listings. The new change also brought along higher resolution comics. It also made old comics have speech bubbles instead of lines. This applied to some old comics, but not all comics with lines. When an upcoming comic is scheduled, occasionally, Gabe will start a live show on Ustream. In his live show, he shows the making of one comic. He normally will alert fans by using his Twitter, or if it's a special comic, he will alert fans by the Penny Arcade website using news posting. The Comic Both Mike and Jerry make a living from Penny Arcade, unsurprisingly, which places them in a very small group of webcomic artists devoted to their creation full-time. They make money comic-wise off of merchandise and the PA Presents segment. List of Complete Comic Lists * List of 1998 comic strips * List of 1999 comic strips * List of 2000 comic strips * List of 2001 comic strips * List of 2002 comic strips * List of 2003 comic strips * List of 2004 comic strips * List of 2005 comic strips * List of 2006 comic strips * List of 2007 comic strips * List of 2008 comic strips * List of 2009 comic strips * List of 2010 comic strips News Posts With the comic there is always a budding news post to go with it, most often being written by Jerry. It explains the point of the comic and also gives a detailed analysis of the games which they may or may not be playing at the time. They sometimes have updates with merchandise, such as a new shirt or the upcoming information on the next book. Events such as PAX and the many cons they go to are at many times posted. The posts are often humorous and intellectual, or at least are made to seem that way. Books * Volume 1: Attack of the Bacon Robots! * Volume 2: Epic Legends of the Magic Sword Kings * Volume 3: The WarSun Prophecies * Volume 4: Birds Are Weird * Volume 5: The Case of the Mummy's Gold See Also * Child's Play * PA Presents * Penny Arcade Expo * Penny Arcade Store External Links * Penny Arcade Category:Penny Arcade